hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Ren・Ren・Renaissance♪
Ren・Ren・Renaissance♪ (ルン・ルン・ルネッサンス♪ Run Run Runessansu♪) is the image song of Ancient Rome and Chibitalia. It is sung by Aki Kanada as Chibitalia and Hozumi Gōda as Ancient Rome. Lyrics Kanji= ちびたりあ: おおきくって　まぶしくって　やさしくって　だいすき！ ローマ帝国: ちっちゃくって　いい子で　可愛くって　大好きだぞ～！ ちびたりあ & ローマ帝国: ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ　ラ・ラ・ラ・ラッパリア ルン・ルン・ルン・ルネッサンス♪ ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ　ラ・ラ・ラ・ラッパリア ルン・ルン・ルン・ルネッサンス♪ ローマ帝国: (Yahooooo~!) ちびたりあ: おひさま　キラキラ　クレヨンもって じいちゃんと　いっしょに　おえかきたいむ ローマ帝国: ドゥビドゥバ！　トゥルリラ！　うちの孫ってば　かわいすぎ！ 爺ちゃんは　幸せ者だ ちびたりあ: じょうずにかけたら うれしくなっちゃう じいちゃんのように　かけるかな ちびたりあ & ローマ帝国: ふわりふわり　うかぶ　くもが おひさま　かくしたら うそだよって　あかんべして にじをつれてきた ちびたりあ: おおきくって　まぶしくって　やさしくって　だいすき！ ローマ帝国: ちっちゃくって　いい子で　可愛くって　大好きだぞ～！ ローマ帝国: ぽかぽかに　晴れた日は 川にでかけて おもいっきり 水遊び してみよう☆ ちびたりあ: じいちゃんとおよいだら ついてくるおさかなさん なないろに　ひかって かわいいな ローマ帝国: お腹が鳴ったら　お昼の合図 おいしいパスタも　すぐできる ちびたりあ: 「ねえ　ローマ爺ちゃん、どうして　パスタってこんなに　おいしいのかな？ なんだか　とても　幸せな気分」 ローマ帝国: 「そーだな、あははは 愛っていう　極上のスパイスが　入っているからだよ 爺ちゃんも　なんだか　幸せ～な　きぶ～ん」 ちびたりあ & ローマ帝国: 「せーの、ごちそうさまー！」 ちびたりあ: じょうずにかけたら うれしくなっちゃう じいちゃんのひざは　あったかいな ちびたりあ & ローマ帝国: いつもいつも　たのしいこと このえにしまって うたを　ららら　くちずさんだら みんな　ともだち☆ ちびたりあ & ローマ帝国: ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ　ラ・ラ・ラ・ラッパリア ルン・ルン・ルン・ルネッサンス♪ ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ・ラ　ラ・ラ・ラ・ラッパリア ルン・ルン・ルン・ルネッサンス♪ ローマ帝国: 「あー、お前は本当に可愛いなぁ！いい子いい子！ んー？今度は何をかいてるんだ？」 ちびたりあ: 「えっと、フランス兄ちゃんと神聖ローマ！ あとまだ会ったことないけど兄ちゃんも！」 ローマ帝国: 「んー良くかけてるなぁ！ んー、ロマーノはだなー、もっとこう…んー…ま、いっかー！」 |-| Romaji= Chibitaria: Ookiku tte mabushiku tte yasashiku tte daisuki! Rōma Teikoku: Chitchaku tte ii ko de kawaiku tte daisuki da zo〜! Chibitaria to Rōma Teikoku: Ra・ra・ra・ra・ra・ra ra・ra・ra・rapparia Run・run・run・runessansu♪ Ra・ra・ra・ra・ra・ra ra・ra・ra・rapparia Run・run・run・runessansu♪ Rōma Teikoku: (Yahooooo~!) Chibitaria: Ohi-sama kirakira kureyon motte Jii-chan to isshoni oekaki taimu Rōma Teikoku: Doubidouba! Toururira! Uchi no magotteba kawai sugi! Jii-chan wa shiawase mono da Chibitaria: Joujoni kake tara ureshiku natsuchau Jii-chan no you ni kakeru ka na Chibitaria to Rōma Teikoku: Fuwari fuwari ukabu kumo ga Ohi-sama kakushi tara Uso da yo tte akanbe shite Niji o tsurete ki ta Chibitaria: Ookiku tte mabushiku tte yasashiku tte daisuki! Rōma Teikoku: Chichaku tte ii ko de kawaiku tte daisuki da zo〜! Rōma Teikoku: Pokapoka ni hare ta hi wa Kawa ni dekakete Omoi kiri mizuasobi Shite miyo u☆ Chibitaria: Jii-chan to oyoi dara Tsuite kuru o sakana-san Nana iro ni hikatte Kawaii na Rōma Teikoku: Onaka ga nattara ohiru no aizu Oishii PASTA mo sugu dekiru Chibitaria: "Nee Roma Jii-chan doushite pasta-tte konna ni oishiino kana? Nanda ka tottemo shiawase na kibun!" Rōma Teikoku: "Sou dana... Hahaha aitte iu gokujou no SPICE ga haitte iru kara da yo Jii-chan mo nanda ka shiawasee na kibun!" Chibitaria to Rōma Teikoku: "Hahahaha see no, gochisousama!" Chibitaria: Jouzu ni kake tara Ureshiku nacchau Jii-chan no hiza wa attakai na (Waaa~) Chibitaria to Rōma Teikoku: Itsumo itsumo tanoshii koto Kono e ni shima tte Uta o ra・ra・ra kuchizusan dara Min'na tomodachi ☆ Chibitaria to Rōma Teikoku: Ra・ra・ra・ra・ra・ra ra・ra・ra・rapparia Run・run・run・runessansu♪ Ra・ra・ra・ra・ra・ra ra・ra・ra・rapparia Run・run・run・runessansu♪ Rōma Teikoku: "Aah omae wa hontou ni kawaii na ii ko, ii ko! Hmm? Kondo wa nani okaite run da?" Chibitaria: "Eto FURANSU niichan to Shinsei Roma Ato mada atta kotonai kodo nii-chan mo!" Rōma Teikoku: "Yoku kaketeru na uu Romano wa da naa... Motto ko... maa ikka!" |-| English= Chibitalia: So big, so bright, so kind, I love him! Ancient Rome: So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him~! Chibitalia & Ancient Rome: La・la・la・la・la・la　la・la・la・lappalia Ren・Ren・Ren・Renaissance♪ La・la・la・la・la・la　la・la・la・lappalia Ren・Ren・Ren・Renaissance♪ Chibitalia: The big sun, sparkling, drawn with a crayon I want to draw together with Grandpa Ancient Rome: Doubidouba! Toururira! My grandson is too cute! Grandpa is overjoyed Chibitalia: If I draw well, I become happy I wonder if I can draw like Grandpa? Chibitalia & Ancient Rome: Softly, softly, the clouds float And hide the sun Saying it's bad isn't true They'll bring a rainbow Chibitalia: So big, so bright, so kind, I love him! Ancient Rome: So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him~! Ancient Rome: When it clears up, We'll go to the river Jumping in and swimming Let's try it☆ Chibitalia: When Grandpa swims, Mr. Fish follows him The seven colors shine They're so cute Ancient Rome: If your stomach starts to grumble, it's time for lunch Delicious pasta will soon be done Chibitalia: "Say, Grandpa Rome, I wonder why pasta is so delicious? Somehow, it's a very happy feeling." Ancient Rome: "That's true, hahaha! It's because there's a spice called "love" in there. Grandpa somehow has a happy~ feeling~" Chibitalia & Ancient Rome: "One, two - thank you for the food!" Chibitalia: If I draw well, I become happy Grandpa's lap is so warm (Waaa~) Chibitalia & Ancient Rome: Always, always, fun things Pass the day like this If we hum la・la・la songs, Everyone is friends☆ Chibitalia & Ancient Rome: La・la・la・la・la・la　la・la・la・lappalia Ren・ Ren・Ren・Renaissance♪ La・la・la・la・la・la　la・la・la・lappalia Ren・Ren・Ren・Renaissance♪ Ancient Rome: "Ahhh, you really are cute! Good boy, good boy! Hmm? Who are you writing to?" Chibitalia: "Umm, big brother France, the Holy Roman Empire, And also the big brother I haven't met yet." Ancient Rome: "Ohhh, it's well written! Mmm! To Romano, huh... Try it more like this...Oh well, it's fine!" Album This song was released on March 19, 2010 as an extra in the Hetalia Character CD Perfect Guide. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music